


Un Eterno Corazón

by AloysiusBaco



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Accion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Emocional, Español, F/M, Gen, Romance, Sentimental, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloysiusBaco/pseuds/AloysiusBaco
Summary: Después de largas horas esperando llegar de nuevo, Shidou Itsuka, el protagonista de esta historia y la serie original de Date a Live, llega de nuevo de su gran viaje a Eurasia en busca de lo que tanto olvido, el amor y cariño de sus chicas.El tiempo pasa, al igual que este los sentimientos, sensaciones y situaciones cambian, nada puede llegar a ser lo mismo.  Sufrir y amar forman parte de la vida, y ahora se encuentra atrapado en un destino que le obliga a ver sus errores junto a un tiempo que pierde cifras cada día que pasa, tragándose sus errores poco a poco.Volver a casa seria de nuevo su comienzo, un inicio a una aventura fuera de este mundo.
Relationships: Itsuka Shido/Harem, OC/OC
Kudos: 1





	Un Eterno Corazón

**Author's Note:**

> (Términos extraños se encuentran al final del texto para mejor entendimiento)
> 
> "Ningún personaje de la serie me pertenece, todo queda en nombre del creador de Date a Live"

_ ** Acto 1 ** _

_ **Capítulo I: Bienvenido a casa** _

* * *

¿Qué tanto esperaba por este momento? ¿Cuánto había sacrificado por volver?

Una pequeña señal de vida, una corta señal de atención. Con esto en mente, una esperanza grandiosa nació en su corazón. ¿Qué era, se preguntarán? El volver a verlas, volver a ver a su hogar magnánimo, uno con un objetivo.

El de reencontrarse de nuevo con su familia....

...

Aviones acostaban sus ruedas de aterrizaje sobre el pavimento del duro suelo al que pertenecía una planicie, construida por los propios humanos en un intento de recuperar lo perdido, conocida muy bien por todo Japón como el nuevo aeropuerto de Narita, construido justo al lado del abandonado y rústico aeropuerto antiguo de la misma ciudad. La sensación que producía la brisa llenaba a los nuevos pasajeros con su suave abrazo, esperando con paciencia la llegada de su vuelo mientras otros terminaban su travesía en busca de una nueva aventura o, en su caso, el reencuentro con su querida familia.

Las aeronaves pararon de moverse, uniéndose con la terminal de forma uniforme hasta quedar estáticas.

—¿Nos permitirían sus identificaciones, por favor?

Los asistentes del aeropuerto pidieron de nuevo su identificación oficial, la cual fue leída con un pequeño analizador que éstos portaban. Todas emitieron el sonido de una campanita antes de finalizar.

—Muchas gracias por elegir International Aerlines, las alas protectoras del hombre.

Todas las personas salían del avión con tranquilidad. De ahí, un hombre en particular salía; no apresurado, no exasperado, solo calmado.

Cabello azul, orbes cafés, cuerpo medio. Como el Sol en primavera, el chico pisó de nuevo las tierras que alguna vez llamó hogar; su nombre es Shidou Itsuka, el terror de DEM, el gran salvador de los espíritus.

—Ja...

Su mirada dio vueltas sobre el terreno, curioso por la vista de algún sitio conocido. Este lugar le traía recuerdos inalcanzables.

Era una combinación de colores blancos, figuras redondas y una cantidad grande de figuras robóticas, un aeropuerto que te enviaría directo a la "ciencia ficción real". Todo el lugar era una obra moderna de arte construida únicamente por japoneses para el mundo, televisiones formaban imágenes holográficas presentando noticias recientes, anunciando productos o revelando horarios de vuelo. También, se podía observar un modelo de bandas más moderno, uno mucho más liso y suave que el anterior.

Dentro de lo sucedido, Shidou se frenó justo frente a esta banda mientras maletas eran recogidas y llevadas por personas hasta la salida del aeropuerto, buscando una en particular con un color azul y unas siglas sobre el candado electrónico: "SI".

Mientras esperaba y veía como personas recogían sus maletas, pudo observar como algunos oficiales se acercaron a personas "aleatorias" para pedirles les siguieran con sus pertenencias. Gracias a su "gran" fortuna, pudo evitarse la revisión. Era un proceso habitual dentro de ese aeropuerto; no obstante, notó como es que los oficiales tomaron una gran cantidad de pasajeros, algo muy notable incluso para los "salvados".

Las propiedades de Shidou llegaron momentos después de todas las demás. Por suerte, se podría decir, que esta fue "la más rápida en salir de las lentas" aunque no era algo de que sentirse orgulloso, pero era algo.

Una sensación vibrante se apreció sobre uno de sus bolsillos en el pantalón, justo después de recoger la maleta. Al poner sobre el piso sus posesiones, reviso su bolsillo en busca del objeto que molestaba un poco su tranquilidad. Era un celular algo viejo, prueba de esto era el notorio desgaste de la carcasa, algo gruesa con un color plateado, formado por una pantalla táctil muy sucia. Sin prender la pantalla, una campana de color amarilla se mostraba, con esto, la hora se enseñó del mismo color marcando las 3:40 PM, hora original a la que tenía que llegar sobre la ciudad, y ahora con el retraso, esperando ya por lo menos estar en camino. Llegar a Tenguu a tiempo seria irrealizable.

—No, es imposible —El tiempo paso sin que él pudiera frenarlo—. ¡Ya no tengo tiempo!

Incluso eso fue incapaz de hacer...

Fue una acción rápida, tomó la maleta, guardó su celular y se retiró de la sala por un pasillo donde muchas de las personas se retiraban. Siguiendo el movimiento popular como arma ante sus nublados recuerdos.

Las ganas se mantenían en su alma. De ver a Kotori despertarle de nuevo, de observar como Natsumi mejoraba en sus dibujos, de ver a Mukuro con su nueva familia... Después de todo, ellas eran su familia, su amada familia.

A veces, en las noches fuera de Japón, se preguntaba cómo estaban las chicas. "¿Habrán comido hoy?", "¿Kotori estará bien sola con las espíritus?", "¿Tohka se habrá peleado con Origami de nuevo?"... Y así, todo se convertía en un habrá, sin respuesta ni conclusión, sin comunicación ni presentimiento... Solo un habrá, una duda infinita.

Eso era Shidou, después de todo, un cúmulo de dudas, un parche escondiendo una quemadura.

Un sonido metálico inundó el ambiente del pasillo, esto asustó a Shidou despertando sus sentidos: Era un androide trasladando maletas sobre el pasillo.

—¡Ah!

Shidou logró esquivarlo junto a su maleta, lanzando su cuerpo hacia el lado derecho sin tirarse al suelo. Después de su lanzada, uso sus piernas y su fuerza muscular para equilibrar su peso y quedar de pie, lográndolo un éxito.

El androide resbaló un poco con la necesidad de esquivar el proyectil que se dirigía a su dirección, al notar que este se desvió, tuvo pocas posibilidades de recuperar su estabilidad y cayó al piso junto a todas las maletas que cargaba.

Era una escena algo lamentable, Shidou esquivó y se mantuvo en pie, en cambio el androide esquivó pero cayó; una pequeña ironía tecnológica.

—L-Lo siento.

Shidou dejó su maleta sobre el piso un momento y ayudó a juntar todas las maletas sobre un pequeño cúmulo. El androide parecía tener dificultades al levantarse, algo sumamente raro.

—Como nuevas —Ni en broma.

El androide no podía hablar, tampoco tenía conciencia. Detectando el cúmulo de maletas, el androide se levantó y las volvió a separar, juntando cada una de ellas a su gusto, así el trabajo de Shidou se vino abajo en unos segundos.

No dio otra palabra más, solo tomó sus posesiones y se retiró del lugar intentando no hacer ruido, no esperaba que el androide trabajara de esa manera, mucho menos uno profesional implantado sobre el aeropuerto. La tecnología había avanzado mucho como para una situación tan... rara.

No lo pensó mucho más.

Había llegado por fin a la sala de espera, que conectaba directamente con la salida. Pudo caminar por fin hacia su escapada directa de la terminal. En pocas palabras, era su momento de gloria.

Era sala un tanto grande, observándose varias bancas en línea que señalaban justamente a ventanillas del aeropuerto, éstas contaban con computadoras holográficas con algunas tazas de café y unas plumas que solían regalar a los visitantes. Aquí también se encontraban televisiones mayores sobre las paredes realizando las tareas habituales estando resguardadas por oficiales.

Lo raro de la situación es que en las ventanillas no se encontraban personas respondiendo nada, solo el café apenas servido en conjunto con la silla dando algunas vueltas, señalando su partida reciente. Shidou, en cambio, no prestó atención a nada sobre estos lugares. Su actitud nerviosa fue un poco sospechosa, mucho más para dos oficiales que cuidaban la entrada con atención.

Estos policías estaban esperando, alguien había avisado del chico corriendo por los pasillos del aeropuerto. Se notaba que uno de ellos era de rango mayor, un Junsa-buchō.

El Junsa-buchō freno al instante su aceleración, destruyendo a trizas su gloria.

—Espere, joven—Fue directo—. No puede correr aquí.

Se colocó sobre la entrada con su compañero apoyándole, dejando al chico sin escapatoria.

—Lo siento —Tuvo que frenar; no quería hacer eso—. Le juro que no lo volveré hacer.

El oficial negó con la cabeza.

—Permítame su identificación, por favor.

Shidou buscó entre sus bolsillos su cartera, en la cual se encontraba una pequeña tarjeta escondida en uno de sus múltiples bolsillos. No podía creer lo que le sucedía... Era con sus razones, pero seguía siendo muy doloroso.

—Mmmm... —El oficial observó cada uno de los datos sobre la tarjeta—. ¿Asgard Electronics?

—S-Si...

Asgard Electronics. Empresa distribuidora de toda la tecnología utilizada por Ratatoskr, la mejor ayuda que tuvieron en la búsqueda de todos los espíritus.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado fuera?

—Unos meses, no mucho.

El policía seguía leyendo la información de la tarjeta, cambiando ahora a la parte trasera.

—¿Unos cuantos meses, eh? —Término su lectura—. ¿Me puede permitir su maleta, por favor?

Todo trascurrió con lentitud. El policía seguía preguntando con su otro compañero de trabajo ayudándole en la labor. La maleta resultó segura, finalizando su búsqueda y devolviendo todo a Shidou.

—Asgard Electronics...—El policía le devolvió la tarjeta—. Permítame un momento.

Con su comunicador, este hizo de nuevo llamadas hacia la central, la cual le dio toda la información necesaria.

—Shidou Itsuka... —Apago el comunicador—. Le vimos corriendo sobre los pasillos. Por favor evíteme la molestia de llamar al líder de esta administración, espero entienda estamos en situaciones complicadas.

—Lo siento, iba algo apurado y...

—Que no se vuelva a repetir —dijo— Pase.

La situación anterior se notaba tensa, Shidou quedó con un alivio sano al ver que los policías le dejarían pasar. El oficial volvió a su posición y espero de nuevo al lado de la puerta; prefería mirar con discreción al chico hasta que éste se retirara del sitio.

Shidou solo pasó con tranquilidad hasta poder sentir el viendo sobre su cara. Para ser un día soleado el viento estaba muy fuerte, provocando que muchos de los aviones retrasaran su vuelo. Una de las razones por la cual no volvió a tiempo.

«A esperar... »Sacó el celular de su bolsillo, buscando a alguien específico en sus contactos— Donde estás...

La búsqueda freno justo en la letra "E", donde ningún contacto era registrado. En parte, en ninguna letra había un contacto a excepción de uno solo.

Era el número de alguien con el nombre de "Un nuevo contacto".

—¿Cuándo...? —No recordaba bien haber agregado a nadie más.

Presionó el contacto y este empezó a marcar, el celular tardó hasta señalar que el número estaba fuera de servicio.

—Genial —Apagó el celular.

Tampoco recordaba el teléfono de él para poderlo marcar así, no tenía ni una menor idea de cómo el celular que buscaba había desaparecido sin preguntar.

Al menos, él sabía que a unos metros de la terminal se encontraba una parada de taxis. Ahora, solo necesitaba confirmar que hubiera alguien que le llevara a Tenguu.

Para su mala suerte, estaba vacía. Ya no valía lamentarse, tanto había sucedido ese día...

«Esto es...» Se evito más comentarios.

Con el paso del tiempo, y la ventisca empeorando, Shidou se acercó a paso acelerado sobre su objetivo. Estaba retrasado, casi destrozaba propiedad privada, policías parecían sospechar de su llegada y perdió el teléfono al que debía marcar. Un día muy movido, se podría decir.

Y para rematar, ningún taxi aparecía a la lejanía. Al final, solo salieron de su boca suspiro de resignación.

Llego a la parada; gracias a eso, logró ver unos asientos sobre la parada cubiertos con un pequeño techo de vidrio. Shidou no lo pensó mucho, se acercó a los mismos y descanso su peso sobre el lugar.

Necesitaba confirmar algo ahora que tenía el tiempo, abrió una de las bolsas frontales de su maleta.

Con unas letras uniendo la palabra "STAR 110 CAMERA", diseñada por la empresa "Kodiak", se mostraba una cámara muy rústica y vieja saliendo de ese equipaje, notoriamente usando rollos como memorias para las imágenes tomadas.

—Has aguantado bastante...

Guardo de nuevo su celular, ya se estaba volviendo un hábito; ahora tomaba la cámara de frente para revisar su utilidad. Sin aviso, una foto fue tomada por la cámara.

—¿¡Qué...!? — Shidou reacciono con un pequeño susto, casi soltando la cámara—. Sí que estás averiada...

Solía hacer esto con costumbre, molestaba más que nada a la cartera de Shidou que se veía obligada a comprar más rollos; ahora, necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde revelarlos.

«Mientras los rollos estén bien...»

Dejo la cámara sobre sus piernas y observó el cielo en claras señales de un atardecer. El soleado día estaba a punto de terminar, denotando un atardecer majestuoso sobre todo el cielo. Ese ambiente, solo llenaba a Shidou con una pequeña melancolía.

Antes de subirse al avión en dirección a Japón, recibió una llamada de un número desconocido. Respondiendo, se dio cuenta que era nada más y nada menos que de Reine. El cómo consiguió su número, incluso cuando a nadie se lo dio, era claro. Elliot Woodman, benefactor de Ratatoskr, la única persona que tenía el celular.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo? No serían capaces de ir a recogerlo, que Shidou tendría que ir solo hacia la casa. Woodman entonces tomo el celular y aclaro que iría a recogerlo Karen, la secretaria oficial del benefactor, con unas noticias para él. Solo necesitaba llamarle al estar fuera de la terminal y ese sería el final... Como quedo claro, fue incapaz de hacerlo.

Era cierto, toda su vida se la dio a los espíritus, al menos, desde que tuvo contacto con Tohka. Encontrar a uno, tener una cita con él y besarlas, esa era la "rutina". Trasmitirles su querer a todas ellas, enseñarles que en ese mundo ellas no estaban solas, incluso si el mismo "mundo" les decía lo contrario.

No era el atraparlas como un cazador, era el convencerlas de que, al final de la vida, alguien de verdad ve por su futuro. Gracias a estos principios, casi todos ellos estaban ahora a su lado... Casi.

Siempre estuvo con ellas, las vio cómo su familia, una parte de su memoria con suma importancia. El miedo desapareció con Tohka, despareció con Yoshino, con Kotori, con las hermanas, Miku, Natsumi, Nia, Mukuro... Con Kurumi. Fuera de verlas como un arma de destrucción masiva, eran chicas con miedo, normales.

Ellas eran humanas.

Así mismo, no podía formular nada con claridad. Eran su familia, ¿no? Su más preciada familia.

Le ayudaron incluso cuando nunca lo pidió, le tomaron la mano cuando nadie lo hizo.

Eras... Eran las chicas más hermosas del mundo.

Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Hey, chico —Alguien le saco de sus pensamientos, una voz algo gruesa—. ¿Estás bien?

—Ah... —Fue sacado por la fuerza de su mente— Sí... Estoy bien, lo siento.

—¿Esperaba servicio?

Afirmó. No dudo más y la puerta del taxi se abrió, Shidou agradeció y metió su maleta junto con su cámara en la parte trasera. Como final, Shidou entró al coche junto a sus pertenencias.

—Y, ¿a dónde quisiera ir?

—Me gustaría ir a la Ciudad Tenguu, por favor.

El taxista reacciono algo sorprendido, tardo unos segundos en hablar.

—Eh... Si, la Ciudad Tenguu.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, en lo absoluto... Solo que suele ser algo... peligroso entrar a la ciudad.

—Oh, entiendo.

La ciudad más "protegida" de Japón. El taxista no escuchó un reproche o cambio de ideas sobre su pasajero.

—Solo tenga cuidado —Suspiro con discreción.

No sabía muy bien que es lo que quería el chico en esa ciudad. Después de todo, tal ciudad no lograba pasar de los habitantes actuales. Muchos solo se quedaban por la falta de dinero o por la "protección" que el AST proporcionaba. En parte, esa ciudad se quedó con pocos habitantes por los mismos terremotos espaciales, mudándose a Tokyo que proporcionaba una probabilidad menor de terremotos o incluso saliendo del país, buscando refugio en América o Europa.

Si bien los terremotos espaciales habían "frenado", todos preferían quedarse fuera de Asia por muchas más razones.

Era primera vez... Primera vez que alguien le pedía ir a Tenguu. Era posible también que fuera debido a su novatez en ese trabajo.

El coche arrancó y se fueron a pequeños pasos hacia su hogar. No recordaba tanto el miedo que los exteriores tenían sobre esa ciudad, mucho más cuando estos ataques ya no sucedían en demasiado tiempo, desde que selló a casi todos los espíritus.

Shidou se encontraba a ciegas, mucho más desde que salió de Japón, no podía creer lo escasas que eran las noticias de su país natal fuera de ahí.

Ahora que había vuelto, no podía evitar sentirse confortable, sonrió producto de ello y empezó a cerrar sus ojos.

—He vuelto a casa —susurró.

Terminó reposando sobre el asiento trasero, no había dormido tan bien en días.

El coche se alejó del aeropuerto sin darle importancia al chico dormido. La silueta del vehículo empequeñeció hasta volverse una mínima partícula de luz entre la magnífica ciudad que era Narita.

Era hora de volver a casa.

Después de su salida, dos coches patrulla se acercaban con una fuerte aceleración hasta entrar al lugar. Arriba de este, aviones ya no aterrizaban y se veían obligados a retirarse al aeropuerto de Tokyo, las ventiscas claramente afectaron a muchos en los vuelos. Así, y sin preguntar, las luces del aeropuerto se fueron por completo, se pudo escuchar la baja de energía dentro del edificio.

Y encima de él, una sombra humana se asomaba, negra incluso con el visible Sol aun apuntando hacia él, emitiendo pequeños humos negros provenientes de un grupo de listones flotantes a su alrededor. Giro su cabeza hacia abajo, mirando el aeropuerto antes de volver a mirar el taxi. No era nada extraño ni fantástico.

Después de todo, las sombras siempre se mueven solas, ¿no?

...

La ciudad Tenguu, cerca de sus ciudades hermanas, Narita y Tokyo, era una de las urbes con más recientes mejoras capaces de resistir terremotos espaciales en todo el mundo. Incluso así, era la ciudad más evitada de todo Japón por razones obvias. El emperador Japonés es el único con derecho en cambiar, crear, quitar y mejorar partes en esa ciudad. Nadie, y simplemente nadie, tiene derecho mayor que los poderes gubernamentales del país.

Se tenía que pasar por un proceso riguroso en casetas para al menos ser capaces de entrar o salir de esta ciudad, siendo liderados por los esfuerzos del AST en conjunto con la milicia del país. Mas que una ciudad, era una "protección" creada por el gobierno; más que centrarse en mejorar las situaciones públicas, solo daban el dinero para volver la ciudad más fortificada, una protección necesaria. Fuera de ésta, la milicia japonesa se encargaba con eficacia de dar propaganda a ciudades vecinas, evitando la suma ya puesta de habitantes dentro de ella hasta que el momento preciso lo necesitara.

Inició como una ciudad normal, terminó como una zona preservativa gubernamental de espíritus... Y con pocas probabilidades de cerrar la ciudad sin consecuencias caóticas, se vieron obligados a volver complicada la entrada.

El taxi pasó al lugar con leves dificultades, siendo que las casetas estaban muy poco cuidadas y solo algunos policías resguardaban, con su máximo empeño, todas sus posiciones. El pesado procedimiento de entrada se convirtió en uno más suave gracias a eso. Era raro, de nuevo.

Después de unos minutos más pudo acelerar de nuevo hacia la dirección de la ciudad, encontrada en una gran muralla de montañas que obstaculizaban el camino libre hacia la sede principal de Tenguu.

Shidou, con los grandes baches y la dificultad que el taxista estaba teniendo, se vio en la necesidad de despertar. Estiro un poco sus brazos, mirando sobre la ventana para revisar donde exactamente estaban.

—D-Disculpe, joven.

—¿Si?—Su voz seguía cansada, resbalando entre letras un bostezo.

— ¿Me puede guiar un poco? Creo que no...—Incluso con su GPS, los nuevos caminos no aparecían en el mapa y no se podía observar el camino para la entrada de Tenguu—. No sé por dónde ir.

—N-No hay problema—Giró su cabeza a los lados—, solo se necesita ir derecho por ahora.

Con sus recuerdos, los caminos para entrar a la ciudad se volvieron más precisos, pronto llegarían a su objetivo gracias a su ayuda.

Shidou incluso miró con rareza que nuevos caminos habían sido creados, dirigiéndose a lugares desconocidos dentro de los bosques a su alrededor.

Tras un corto camino conduciendo, las montañas y los árboles dejaron de manchar el plano que mostraría a continuación en todo su eje de visión. Tanto el taxista como Shidou estaban impresionados. Para Shidou, era su primera vez en algo de tiempo; para el taxista, primera vez en vida.

La grandiosa ciudad Tenguu. Sus edificios y sitios de ocio, junto a las escuelas, se encontraban en el centro de aquel cráter, separando las escuelas por un largo camino de áreas verdes. Las zonas residenciales solían estar sobre las montañas, dirigiendo todos sus caminos al centro, en donde estaban las zonas oficialistas, de trabajo y escolares.

—Vaya ciudad... —susurro el chófer.

Una ciudad de deseos perdidos, deseos extraviados... una ciudad llena de historias.

El automóvil entró a la ciudad Tenguu por uno de sus múltiples caminos, teniendo que pasar por una de sus zonas residenciales particulares.

Más pronto que tarde, el coche paró su movimiento en una pequeña bajada hacia la ciudad total, en un grupo de casas en fila que permanencia persistente hasta el final de la zona residencial.

—Muchas gracias.

—Tenga cuidado afuera —Recibió el cambio de Shidou.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —Se preparó para salir del vehículo—, gracias.

Tomó su maleta, su cámara y salió del vehículo con algunas dificultades. El automóvil dio marcha atrás y se alejó hacia la distancia, desapareciendo entre las largas montañas que cubrían la ciudad.

Distinguió a lo lejos la grande ciudad era un deleite, la luz de color naranja daba un escenario resplandeciente, uno donde los recuerdos se disipaban sobre el pensamiento cansado de su dueño. La ciudad estaba más alegre de lo habitual, conocida muy bien por sus alegres festejos alrededor de toda la urbe. Si bien Tenguu no alzaba sus índices de habitantes, su estado turístico a su alrededor era un ingreso importante al emperador y a la salud cultural de la ciudad.

Esto, claro, no fue lo que captó la atención de Shidou. Giró su cuerpo, sabiendo bien que es lo que contemplaría, una edificación grande. No era solo una casa, ni un simple conglomerado de departamentos, por supuesto que no, era uno de los lugares que tanto nublaba los otros recuerdos.

Su hogar, el hogar de todas, la mansión de los espíritus, su casa.

Estaba quieto, mirando la mansión mientras dejaba su maleta sobre el piso, la cámara se quedó sobre una de sus manos.

Todavía recordaba las llamadas diarias desde el celular de Elliot que venían con las voces de las chicas. Elliot siempre iba a la casa, compartía de su celular para llamar diariamente a Shidou y compartir sus historias una hora completa, una elección rara, ya que sería más sencillo compartir el número con todas...

Aceptaron el viaje incluso con la pequeña molestia de algunas, hasta que el mismo Elliot permitió que dos de ellas le acompañaran dos meses en su viaje.

Fue un viaje preparado por Shidou y Elliot. En Eurasia, se sabía con claridad la aparición del primer terremoto espacial, y ahora sabiendo la verdad detrás de ellos, Shidou y Elliot prepararon un viaje al mismo punto de inflexión.

De todas las zonas que podían abarcar, había una región que tenía buenos lazos con Japón, una pequeña fundación norteamericana enfocada en la investigación de los terremotos espaciales "A New Beginning".

Shidou iría con 5 operativos de Ratatoskr, 2 espíritus y Elliot personalmente le entregaría con seguridad a las Filipinas, donde tomarían otro vuelo hacia la zona de investigación. Sería un viaje donde Elliot se retiraría al llegar y las espíritus... no lograba recordar bien nada.

Lo intentaba, acordarse de las razones, las dos espíritus que le acompañaron, incluso los operativos y lo sucedido en la zona... Todo estaba borroso de aquel viaje...

«¿Qué se supone le diré a Elliot ahora?...»

El sabia de los operativos enviando información, pero una en especial le debía aclarar solo Shidou... Algo le sucedía desde el aterrizaje en Japón. Sus recuerdos, su memoria... todo se volvió muy borroso. Incluso sus conversaciones con las chicas...

Ya no tenía más tiempo para esto. Esperaba encontrarse con Elliot y las chicas a dentro de la mansión, seguro esperando los resultados de la misión. Lo único que tenia de "pruebas" era la cámara, y aun así no recordaba bien que tenía sobre ella...

Ahora, no sabía bien que hacer. Shidou seguía viendo la mansión, dando vueltas en su mente sobre los mismos temas de siempre, tratando de encontrar alguna información, con pequeña que fuera, sobre lo sucedido esos 4 meses.

Nada.

—No tiene caso...

Ya se las arreglaría después, quedarse más tiempo fuera de la casa solo le traería problemas.

Acerco su presencia a la puerta de la mansión, respiro hondo y toco el timbre varias veces. Tuvo de nuevo una espera finita.

«No puede ser...»

Antes de su ida, Kotori se hizo cargo de entregarle unas llaves de repuesto si algo llegaba a suceder. Eso fue su plan B, que esperaba no tener que utilizar.

La vida suele tener cambios inesperados...

«...»

Tal vez fueron a un lugar lejos de su casa, no lo sabía. La única llamada fue antes de abordar el avión a Japón, y después de eso no fue capaz de contactar a Woodman... Nada, estaba en un completo vacío, solo había suposiciones aleatorias... Era horrible solo poder suponer.

Usó sus llaves para abrir la puerta de la mansión, donde el cerrojo dio un pequeño clic y se abrió. Metió de nuevo sus pertenencias solo para atender de nuevo la puerta y cerrarla atrás suya.

No logró ver a nadie en la sala, tuvo que subir las escaleras para encontrarse con la misma suerte.

«No sé qué esperaba...»

Llegó a su habitación, que casualmente se encontraba abierta. No decidió preguntar más, estaba algo... decaído.

Era igual a lo que recordaba, inclusive la fotografía que se tomó con Kurumi estaba intacta, dándole una sonría indirecta antes de recostarse sobre su cama. Giró su cabeza y dejó su maleta a un lado junto a su cámara. Dentro de lo que cabe su memoria, todo estaba en perfecto orden, solo por una pequeña grabación que se encontraba sobre una mesita al lado de su lecho que deformaba la estética conocida de Shidou. Una que elevó las energías de Shidou.

Se levantó solo para encenderla, observado que es lo que, en palabras de Kotori, estaba grabado como saludo. "Para mi querido hermano, Shidou, el chico más querido de la casa".

—Hermana...

Activo el mensaje.

"Querido hermano, ¿cómo has estado? La casa ha estado algo solitaria desde tu partida. Pero no importa, ya todas sabemos que hoy regresaras. Fueron 4 meses, para algunas 2, incluso en esas semanas, todas hemos estado alegres de escucharte esa hora diaria, solo esta semana... Fue algo movida, no pudimos hablarte ni un día.

Cambiando de tema. Por favor, perdónanos a todas. No podemos ir a recogerte, y seguramente no seamos capaces de verte hoy. Surgió un problema, tuve que llevarme a muchas de ellas conmigo. Yoshino, Natsumi, Mukuro y yo iremos con Elliot, con toda la tripulación del Fraxinus, a hablar con todo Ratatoskr. Nia y Miku todavía no llegan aquí cuando grabo este mensaje... Tohka...Tohka sigue durmiendo, pero si es cierto, ella también vendrá con nosotras. Esto te dejará con las hermanas Yamai, pero me las arreglé para que no fueran parte del problema... Espero ellas te puedan ver en casa, y tal vez más tarde Nia y Miku. Origami es un caso muy especial, de verdad no se en donde esta.

De verdad, perdóname. No soy capaz de decirte la magnitud de lo que está sucediendo. No te quiero molestar más. Son muchas cosas, y conociéndote, intentaras todo para arreglarlo... Pero, al menos, quiero que disfrutes este día con las hermanas... Elliot dice tenerlo todo controlado... Ya no sé qué más pensar.

Lo siento, y hablo por todas, de no poder estar contigo hoy. Se suponía que hoy prepararíamos la una fiesta de bienvenida. Perdóname, Onii-chan... perdónanos... Pero, si no arreglamos esto...

No sé a qué horas llegaras al aeropuerto de Narita, aun así intentare pedir el celular de Elliot para llamarte. Si no puedo hacer nada, quiero que sepas que lo intenté... Te juro que lo intenté... Si no soy capaz, cuando salgamos de esto, te llamaré las veces necesarias hasta que puedas contestarme..

Onii-chan... bienvenido a casa."

Y así, el mensaje se dio por concluido.

—...

Algo, algo sucedió mientras estaba fuera...

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué se tuvieron que ir con Elliot? ¿Por qué le prohibieron hablar del tema con él? Elliot prometió que le avisaría si algo raro sucedía ahí...

¿Cómo podría disfrutar el día ahora que sabía de todo esto?

La cámara a su lado tomo una fotografía, el flash y su sonido tan particular le saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿En serio, de nuevo?

Tuvo que estirarse para agarrar su cámara y revisarla al completo. Ya ni siquiera era gracioso.

Si bien este intentaba concentrarse en ver lo que le sucedía a la cámara, su mente decía lo contrario. Todos sus pensamientos le llenaban de más preguntas incluso de las tantas que tenía antes de venir a la mansión.

«¿Que hago ahora?» Ese mensaje no salía de su cabeza.

Algo no le venía bien. Le hizo prometer a Elliot que le llamaría si un problema surgía, sabía que él sería el único en llamarlo... La pregunta era, ¿se quedaría así?

No, claro que no. Si ellas estaban prohibidas de hablar, el encontraría todo a su cuenta.

«Bien» Se levantó de ánimos, corrigiendo su actitud.

Tenía que llevarse el celular por si Kotori decidía hablarle. Dejó su maleta, su cámara y volvió a bajar las escaleras, esta vez con una velocidad más alta.

Era hora de buscar las respuestas a esto... Todas estaban en un problema, y lo resolverían como familia.

A veces le molestaba la actitud de su hermana, evitando contarle las cosas que sucedían entre las sombras. Aunque, algo si algo tenía que darle aliento, era que Kotori esta vez le decidió contar sobre el tema. No como la última vez que sucedió algo así...

Su celular vibró.

«¡Kotori!»

Se dio al trabajo de sacar el celular, hurtó en la bolsa donde la vibración había provenido, frenando su recorrido de inmediato.

Tenía un nuevo mensaje de "Un nuevo contacto", un raro número que se convirtió en una esperanza ilusa. Al no saber quién era, supuso lo mejor para la situación actual, abrió el mensaje:

"No la abandones."

—¿Qué...?

La primera acción que tomo fue regresarle el mensaje: "¿A quién?", el mensaje no se envió.

«¿Ahora que más está pasando?«

Intento varios métodos. Volvió a llamar, mando más mensajes; nada. Todo resultaba inútil. Sucedía una y otra vez, siempre con el mismo resultado. ¿Cómo fue que el mensaje se llegó a su celular en primer lugar?

Reviso el móvil, confirmando que, en efecto, este tenía un número telefónico.

«Necesito otro celular»

Permaneció en espera, observando la pantalla del móvil, esperando una nueva vibración, una nueva notificación. El resultado fue un completo silencio denotando que no llegarían más mensajes.

Volvió a su camino directo a la salida después de un pequeño suspiro frustrado, ya estaba con mucho peso en su pensamiento. ¿Quién mando el nuevo mensaje? ¿Qué había sucedido con Kotori, las otras tres y Ratatoskr? ¿Dónde estaban las hermanas que se suponían llegarían a recibirlo?

Este era un grupo de preguntas que jamás respondería permaneciendo en la mansión. Volvió a tocar piso de la sala, la misma por la cual paso hace tan solo unos minutos. Era una lástima que tendría que abandonarla.

Lo único que quería era una sola respuesta, una nada más.

«Nos volveremos a ver...»

Era algo triste, volver a la casa que tanto deseaba solo para abandonarla minutos después...

La puerta se abrió.

—¿S-Shidou? —Esa voz, esa dulce voz.

Quedo paralizado.

La recordaba de sus locuras diarias en Tenguu, la recordaba de sus días en tristeza en soledad, la recordaba como la primera chica que le abrió sus ojos a un nuevo mundo.

Sus ojos se intercambiaron, la simple presión que contenía Shidou se fue desvaneciendo al instante.

Color púrpura, un vestido que parecía ser arreglado al último momento con un pequeño pan de kinako sobre su mano...

—Tohka...

Tohka Yatogami, la primer espíritu, su gran compañera de aventuras, había aparecido.

* * *

_ **Notas del autor.** _

**Primero que nada agregare que soy nuevo en esta plataforma, por lo que errores de edición y su apoyo me vendría fabuloso. Este sera el primer capitulo subido acá, si bien se sabe ya se tienen más capítulos en el Internet, así que estaré actualizando de la forma mas rápida posible para no dejarles con el pendiente.**

**Como abran notado, no es el DaL como lo conocemos, es mucho más con una idea salida después del volumen en el que sellan a Mukuro, de hecho hay varias cosas de las propias novelas que se cambian las cuales espero abordar en los siguientes capítulos. Quiero aclarar que hay varios factores, dudas y misterios que se manteniente así ya que es un mundo casi completamente nuevo, claro usando como material base las novelas ligeras (Al meros hasta la ya dicha). Si hay una duda emergente, no estaré molesto en contestarla.**

**Cualquier duda, que tengan una crítica, consejo, o palabras que no logren entender, estoy a su disposición, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo.**

**Author's Note:**

> Conceptos:
> 
> Junsa-buchō: Supervisor de campo, jefe de la caja policial.


End file.
